Rica Rivera
"See? You blue boys always say...Say you're here to protect us, but no...When it gets down to it, you're lookin' out for yourself, just like everyone else. The real land of...Of opportunity's always gonna be down...Down where no one's got enough money to care where you're from, 's long as you can get the job done. You fucks deserve every mugging and murder you get." ''-Rica Rivera'' Rica Rivera is a trusted henchman of the Iron Master, the field commande r of the Iron Guard, and the first member of the League of Immortals. Little of her history is known before the Iron Master found her working with the Avalon Goblins. She killed a pair of Moretti Outfit thugs, claiming they had tried to mug her on her own turf, but with no witnesses it's impossible to say for sure. What is known is that this ignited a war between the Avalon Goblins and the Moretti Outfit, which went poorly for the Goblins, so they tried to offer Rica to the Morettis as a peace offering. The Iron Master tried to warn Rica in advance, but she was unwilling to believe an outsider over her own set. Later, the Iron Master's bots crashed the exchange, and helped Rica fight her way out. After this, she worked with the Iron Master to subvert the Avalon Goblins and later became his field commander, personally directing most of the turf wars the Iron Master would later fight against the Nine Rollers. During the raid on Eden Tower she was first rescued from the police by Chimera, then used by Chimera as a hostage to try and extract stolen EdenTech data from the Iron Master. When he sent them false data instead, Chimera saw through the ruse and killed Rica. The Iron Master then used the Deathless power to bring her back and make her the first of the League of Immortals. Since then, she has used her ability to possess the weak-willed to great effect. When he brought her back, the Iron Master saw Rica unmasked for the first time. Previously she had always worn a mask, either the standard Halloween mask of the Goblin Gang or else a more tech-y mask once she switched sides to the Iron Guard. Unlike the other Goblins, she was never seen outside of her mask, even when not actively committing any sort of crime, even though this is obviously a potential problem if the police should happen to catch her just lying around. The reason, it turned out, was that her face had been horribly scarred by what appeared to be torture at some point in the past. She has never spoken of it, and since being made Deathless, her spirit now appears with the mask on. It would appear the only reason she appeared with it off in the first place is because, when a normal ghost, she appeared exactly as she did in death, and the Chimera agents had removed her mask before shooting her. Rica often advises quick, decisive attacks against rival gangs and mass subversion of police precincts, as opposed to the more cautious and less aggressive approaches favored by Julio Pedone. Stat Sheet Rica Rivera: : Health: 2 (5) Power: 4 (12) Athletics: 5 Cunning: 1 Technology: 2 Insight: 2 Observation: 3 Nefariousness: 2 Stealth: 5 Powers: *Peak Strength (For 1 PP, you gain a +2 to your Athletics for one encounter) **Meta Strength (For 2 PP, you gain a +3 to your Athletics for one encounter and your unarmed attacks ignore mundane armor, req. Peak Strength) ***Super Strength (For 3 PP, you gain a +4 to your Athletics for one encounter and your unarmed attacks ignore mundane armor, req. Meta Strength) *Peak Speed (For 1 PP, you gain a +1 to your Athletics for one encounter) **Meta Speed (For 2 PP, you gain a +1 to your Athletics and one extra action per turn for one encounter, req. Peak Speed) : ****Deathless (One soul is contained within an object of your choice, and if that soul's body is killed, the restless spirit will remain bound to the Earth by this phylactery until they are able to possess another vessel (who must be either willing or too weak-willed to resist)) Category:Characters